Sound Of The Ocean
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set post the "Magnum" crossover. After their post-kidnapping dance, Tani and Junior head home and finally talk.


After they danced a few more times, Tani and Junior stopped by Magnum and Higgins' booth to tell them and their team goodbye, and then headed back to her place so they could finally talk. A nervous Tani bit her lip a few times as she unlocked the door and led him inside. "You sure you're alright?" she checked yet again.

He was about to whine again that she didn't need to keep asking but knew why and kept silent. "I'm fine," Junior reassured her, yet again, but he didn't really mind. He grinned at her.

She flashed him a smile too. "You want anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I"m not hungry." He sat down on the couch and she followed a few seconds later after grabbing a drink.

Junior yawned, the events of the day finally catching up to, but he refused to give into exhaustion just yet. "Hi," he told her.

"Hi." Tani took a sip of her water, unable to take her eyes off the man in front of her. "You scared the shit out of me, Junes."

He shrugged. "I know - sorry about that."

She shook her head, her heart pounding in her chest as she realized what she was about to confess. "You don't have to apologize, not for anything. It wasn't your fault, and we did get to go on our … date, just a little later than expected." Fuck, she was a mess.

"A date, huh?" Junior teased as he moved closer to her.

Tani noticed and grabbed his hand this time. "A date," she confirmed. She could do this, take the plunge. Telling him how she felt couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, it was a pretty nice date, considering. Dancing with you was the perfect end to the night, especially after the shit we just went through." He squeezed her hand.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Tani looked him straight in the eye and prepared to confess her feelings. He felt the same way (the way he looked at her tonight had taken her breath away) but she couldn't help but panic anyway. "I'm in love with you."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm in love with you too, Tani."

She giggled, giddy with emotion. "Yeah?"

"One hundred percent."

Tani made the first move and kissed him. The two made out for about a minute or so before pulling apart, and they sat there, foreheads pressed together for longer than that. "Finally did it, huh? We're together now."

"That we are." Junior chuckled then reluctantly pulled away from her, unable to stop staring at her - the woman he was now allowed to love openly and without reservation.

She kissed him again and then pulled back. "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm sure. Let's just go to bed - and sleep. That's all."

Tani yawned then and nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds like a nice plan. I'm exhausted." The adrenaline had worn off and all she wanted to do was sleep for the next week.

They got up and made their way to her bedroom and immediately started holding each other once they were down on the bed. Both were asleep within minutes. And when they woke up in the morning, they had messages from Steve telling them not to come in because they were all taking the day off. "I could definitely sleep some more," Junior admitted.

"So can I, but do you want to go get breakfast? I'm starving." And the last thing Tani wanted to do was cook or eat leftovers.

He nodded. "Let's go." But first, the two of them stopped by Steve's so he could get a quick shower and a change of clothes, then they headed out.

Junior and Tani couldn't stop talking and laughing all throughout breakfast and after filling up, they returned to her place, collapsing back into the bed. Tani leaned her head on his chest and refused to move or let go of him. "This is nice," she murmured as she snuggled in closer.

Junior chuckled. "You do realize we're going to have to move sometime soon, right?"

"Yeah, but shut up," she playfully shot back before leaning up and kissing him once more. "Can't believe I get to do this now."

"It took us way too long to get here but at least we're not as bad as Steve and Danny."

She choked on her laughter. "Oh God, a decade of sexual tension - can you imagine? At least we finally opened our eyes and woke up." They should lock those two in a closet. They'd have to bring it up with the rest of the team soon to see what they thought.

He started laughing alongside her and after a while, they turned on Netflix to find something to do. It took them a while to settle on a movie they both wanted to watch but they were still riding on a high from the day before and decided they didn't care what they picked.

* * *

When Junior and Tani walked into work together the next morning, they were silent and holding hands. They counted down as they waited for the team to say something and weren't surprised when Lou broke first. "About fucking time," he told them.

Danny raised his hand. "We all saw this coming a long time ago."

"Just don't let it interfere with your work and affect your job performance but I'm happy for you," Steve told them.

Tani narrowed her eyes at them. "None of you are surprised." She whirled around to face Quinn. "You told them!"

Quinn tried to deny it at first but then she shrugged. "I thought you two were together when I first showed up here. And everybody knows anyway so fuck it."

"You're lucky I'm this happy right now or I'd make you pay," Tani teasingly threatened.

"Bring it," Quinn responded with a grin on her face. She leaned in to whisper to Tani. "Can we finally do something about Steve and Danny?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"You two are adorable," Lou observed after Tani and Junior reluctantly let go of each other to deal with their newest case.

"Look, Steve, the kids are blushing!" Danny called.

"Leave them alone!" Steve called back.

"I hate all of you." Tani glared at them before cracking up.

"Love you," Junior whispered, desperately hoping no one else heard lest they get fucked with more.

Tani grinned. "Love you too," she whispered back, and rolled her eyes when the others started clapping and wolf-whistling.

"Get back to work, people! Let's go." Steve just sighed and watched his team in fond amusement.

"I'm really happy for you both," Lou told them.

"At least somebody in this place is happy," Danny muttered.

Junior and Tani weren't going to live this down but they were riding on a high and didn't give a fuck. His kidnapping had turned the tide in their relationship (Tani wouldn't have mentioned their dinner was a date otherwise), and both were excited to see what lay ahead for them.


End file.
